


Erinnerungen

by farbenweberin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Post-War, Ratings: PG
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbenweberin/pseuds/farbenweberin
Summary: Sie haben nicht überlebt. Luna erinnert sich... allein.post-war-au, 5 drabbles





	Erinnerungen

**Author's Note:**

> \- not mine. all JKR´s.no money. just for fun  
> \- 5 drabbles - connected, hint of femmeslash  
> \- inspired by Kelly Rowland's "Stole"
> 
> Thema: "21. flüstern" & "22. schreien" & "23. singen" & "24. sprechen" & "25. schweigen" part of (livejournal) drabbles100_de  
> https://mia-chan.livejournal.com/107699.html

Titel: Menschen wie er und sie  
Charaktere: Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom  
Thema: "25. schweigen"   
Word-count: 100

"Menschen wie er und sie"

 

Er war gewesen wie sie - anders. Jemand der nie hatte besonders sein wollen.

Niemals war er aufgefallen. Beinah wäre er untergegangen in der erdrückenden Masse – war wie auch sie, ein Ertrinkender.

Doch es waren immer die Stillen – immer Menschen wie sie und er, die das Opfer wurden.

Luna meinte die lachenden Stimmen zu hören. Erinnerte sich an die schmerzlichen Beschimpfungen.

Doch dann begann er sich zu wehren.

Sie konnte ihn sehen – wie er sich in ihren Weg gestellt hatte. Nicht ein Laut war über seine Lippen gekommen.

Schweigend, die Hand leicht zum Gruß erhoben, sandte sie ein letztes Lächeln.

 

Titel: Namenlos  
Charaktere: Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter  
Thema: "24. sprechen"   
Word-count: 100

"Namenlos"

 

Er hatte sich nie darum gekümmert, wer sie war. Hatte sich einfach in ihr Abteil gesetzt, nicht ein Wort hatte er darüber verloren.

Er hatte gewusst, wie man sie hinter ihrem Rücken nannte - so heimlich, dass sie sich selbst oft selbst so genannt hatte.

Loony Lovegood.

Doch er kannte ihren Namen.

Und die einzige Frage, die er ihr je gestellt hatte, war eine Einladung gewesen.

Wie er damals vor ihr gestanden hatte. Mit seinen grünen Augen, den zerzausten Haaren und der gelben Augenbraue.

Luna, so würde er sie nie wieder nennen können. Mit ihm hatte sie ihren Namen endgültig verloren.

 

Titel: Mut, Stolz und Leidenschaft  
Charaktere: Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger  
Thema: "22. schreien"   
Word-count: 100  
Ratings: PG

"Mut, Stolz und Leidenschaft"

 

Rot war seine Farbe gewesen. Ein Löwe, ein Kämpfer, ein Gryffindor.

Mut, Stolz und Leidenschaft.

Doch was hatte es ihm genutzt?

Hermine war für ihn gegangen. An dem Tag – an dem er nicht mehr aufwachen wollte.  
Luna hatte schweigend an seinem Bett gesessen, als man ihm sagte, dass seine Freundin nicht mehr wiederkehren würde.

In der Nacht bevor Ron verschwand – hatte sie sich die Ohren zu gehalten. Hatte versucht sein lachendes Gesicht zurückzuholen – ein Gesicht das jetzt nur noch von schmerzlichen Schreien verzehrt war.

Lunas schlanke Finger fuhren die eingemeißelten Worte nach.

„Ronald?“, flüsterte ihre Stimme, „Brüllst du immer noch?“

 

Titel: voller Traurigkeit  
Charaktere: Luna Lovegood / Ginny Weasley  
Thema: "23. singen"   
Word-count: 100

"voller Traurigkeit"

 

Es war keine Melodie. Trotzdem spielte sie wie eine alte Spieluhr immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf.

Bildete leise, sanfte Töne in einem niemals endenden Lied.  
Tief hatte Luna sie verschlossen – doch sie verklangen nicht – weder am Tag, noch in der Nacht.

Hier – vor dem kalten Grab schwollen sie an. Brachen aus ihr hervor.

Keine Worte – kein Text – nur Gefühle – ihre zitternden Lippen formten Laute.

Reines pures Glück voller Traurigkeit.

Ginny, das Mädchen mit dem flammenden Haar.

Luna hatte sie gebeten zu bleiben. Hatte sie gebeten wiederzukommen.

Jetzt war sie fort.

Doch das Lied wollte nicht aufhören zu spielen.

 

Titel: Ohne Antwort  
Main-Charaktere: Luna Lovegood  
others Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley  
Thema: "21. flüstern"   
Word-count: 200

"Ohne Antwort"

 

Langsam öffnet sich ihr Mund in einer lautlosen Bewegung. Nichts als beklemmende Stille schlägt ihr entgegen – nicht eine Silbe dringt aus ihrem verstummten Körper.

Ihr Blick fällt hinab auf die Reihe toter Steine vor ihr. Undeutlich zeichnen sich ihre Schemen in der Dunkelheit ab.

Wieder versuchen die Worte aus ihr heraus zu brechen. Entgegen ihren Willen – entgegen in ihren Gefühle, die sie solange verschlossen gehalten hatte.

Vorsichtig - Laut für Laut – bahnen sie sich ihren quälenden Weg ihre ausgedörrte Kehle hinauf. Rauben ihr die Luft.

Doch bevor sie entfleuchen bricht ihre zitternde Stimme. Versiegt geglaubte Tränen ersticken erneut ihre Worte. Nur ein Krächzen entringt sich ihr.

Luna schluckt. Ihre Hände verkrampfen sich.

Es sind nicht einfach nur Worte, es sind Namen. Die Namen von Menschen, die ihr soviel bedeuten, dass es schmerzt loszulassen.

Das blonde Mädchen schließt die Augen. Atmet tief ein und spricht.

Leicht durchschneidet ihr Flüstern die Ruhe des Friedhofes. Die Wellen ihre Worte sind warm, geben ihr die Geborgenheit zurück. Für einen Moment scheint der kalte Wind des Herbstes den vergangenen Sommer zurückzubringen.

Doch sobald sie die Augen öffnet – verschwindet es.

Wieder und wieder flüsterte das schlanke Mädchen ihre Namen in die Nacht.

Doch niemand antwortet ihr.


End file.
